


Electric Love

by Turkborne



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Blood, Breathplay, Electricity, Electroplay, I think I have everything covered...., M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Something that isn't negotiated happens is all, Wings, a tiny bit of sappy cute, being Go is suffering, ropeplay, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Go wants to try out denial this time. Spark wants to try out something else. Things get excited and they have some fun. [[This is a birthday fic for trainerofgo.]]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trainerofgo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=trainerofgo).



> Happy Birthday Go! I hope you enjoy this~
> 
> Thank you for your awesome editing, Lils <3
> 
> Based on And The World Will Turn To Ash by Surfacage, if you haven't checked out her work, please do!

 

 A part of Go wondered how he got himself into these situations but the other part of himself focused on just how good this felt. He was too horny to care. His hands were tied behind his back and his legs were tied bent. The bullet vibe buzzed inside him, making him buck and squirm on the floor. Spark was above him, watching him intently from the couch. They had been watching television together, Spark’s hand stroking Go’s hair. Then, it had become this.

It was only a matter of time until Spark took the remote and kicked up the vibrations enough to make his lover squirm. The TV was on still, but long forgotten. “Spark…”

“Yes, Go?” he replied breathily. He wasn’t going to move unless Go was in danger of hurting himself or he begged. This was a beautiful show the other was putting on for him; he wasn’t about to end it early. He so rarely got to sit back and watch the other. Go turned begging eyes to Spark and whimpered.

“C’mere, need you,” he gasped out softly, still straining against his bonds. It was a response Spark hadn’t quite expected from Go but he pulled himself off the couch and sat next to his squirmy lover on the floor and stroked his hair.

“Like this?” he asked softly.

“Yeah-” Go replied, voice soft and eyes blown wide. He was revelling in the small touches.

“You don’t wanna cum?” Spark asked, tone mildly disbelieving. He had never seen Go like this when they were intimate. He was so needy but he wasn’t begging for more. Usually he could get Go begging for it pretty quick. This time, something was different.

“I do, oh ngh, I do,” he started, “but I wanna feel what it’s like when I don’t right away? You talked about it that one time and I-” Go bit his lower lip, blushing and trying to his face against Spark’s leg.

“You wanna try holding off?” Spark asked, calmly stroking Go’s hair. The brunette nodded and Spark felt a small jolt down his abdomen to his cock. “Will you let me try something then?”

“Ah… what?” Go asked, nervous.

“I wanna ride you, but I’m still going to be in charge. Don’t you worry. Just the way you were squirming was very appealing,” Spark purred. The vibe was still buzzing steadily inside Go and he had no intention of shutting it.

“Think I can’t handle being in charge?” he retorted.

“Not right now you can’t,” Spark laughed and kissed him gently, hands wandering over his chest. Fingers grazed over his ribcage then came back up, pinching at his nipples. Go whined, back arching up into that touch. His nipples were always so sensitive.

“Mm, you're right,” Go admitted, “Do you have a cock ring? Otherwise…”

“... Otherwise you might cum in my ass before I let you, like a dirty little slut?” Spark growled, eyes lighting up a sickly yellow. Go knew what just happened. He felt the charge in the room shift. And he made a point to look Spark in the eyes each time. He couldn't help it.

“F-fuck, Spark!” Go whimpered and his cock jumped, leaking precum across his stomach. Spark licked his lips.

“Someone is getting nice and juicy for me,” he teased, “maybe I'll let you leak just a little longer. I love seeing you make a mess of yourself.” Go whimpered and shook even as Spark leaned down his body, kissing a heated path across one nipple down to his cock and hips. “What do I want to do first…”

Go licked his lips. Spark's cock was dangling just close enough. He may not have been ordered or wanted to do this but Spark put it there. He reached for it, wrapping his lips around the tip with a hum and sucking, tongue working the slit.

“Go! Ah, shit!” Sparks hips bucked, shoving more of his cock into his boyfriend's mouth. He heard the soft gagging noise but felt his lover press himself further. He didn't intend for this. He wanted Go to be able to safeword quickly.

_Well, the little shit brought it on himself,_ he thought.

Teeth flashed and bit into his hip while Spark took Go’s balls in his hand and massaged them gently. The tip of his cock bumped his shoulder and he could feel the precum leaking out like crazy. His hand reached for the vibrator controls and changed the vibrations to a low pulsing pattern.

He pulled back and watched his cock for a bare moment. “What a little slut for this you are. Remember not to cum, Go.”

Spark licked up the little puddle of precum, moaning heatedly. He gently kissed the tip of Go’s cock and whispered, “you can stop sucking me off at any point. I'd, Go! I'd actually prefer, ah- to hear you right n-now. In case you need me to, s-stop.”

He sounded so good to Go. No, he wouldn't stop, not yet at least. If he got to taste Spark's cum then he would be a very happy sub. Then Spark took his cock into his mouth, all the way to the base in one fell swoop. Go moaned around the cock in his mouth.

Spark loved to suck cock, particularly Go’s. With his lovers, sucking cock had always been seen as something a bottom did, but this was Spark, and he never did things simply. He gripped Go’s hips with one hand and gripped the base of his cock with the other.

He would cum, not yet, oh but he would want to. Electricity crackled from his lips and tongue, and Spark knew exactly what drove his boyfriend wild. He heard the cry before he realized his own cock was released. Beautiful.

He bobbed and sucked, licking at the most sensitive parts of his cock. He could feel Go shaking beneath him. This is what he wanted, Go so desperate he was falling apart. “S-spark!”

He pulled his mouth off that sweet juicy cock and looked back at Go’s face. He was **undone**.

“Oh, finally ready for me?” Spark grinned widely. He pulled out a cock ring and slid it onto Go’s cock. Then he started to undress slowly. He was hungry for it. Instincts demanded he claim Go and he would. He straddled his boyfriend’s chest and reached back to lube his ass, excess dripping onto Go’s chest.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” he whimpered, “use me.” Time crawled by slowly and yet here Spark was, leisurely , sinking down on his cock, head thrown back, and moaning. It felt so good he wanted to cum but he couldn’t. Not yet, not until he was allowed.

Spark folded over, letting his ass adjust, teeth nipping at warm shoulders. He wanted to mark Go again, but he could barely tell where he was nipping. (In a moment, when they both weren’t so overwhelmed.)

“Are you okay?” Go asked, his voice soft and laced with concern.

“Yeah, you? No numbness?” Spark whispered back.

“None.”

“Good,” he breathed and bit into Go’s shoulder, starting to rock his hips. Go cried out beneath him, hands gripping at the carpet then curling into fists. His arms strained against the ropes. Spark sat up, rocking his hips. Electricity crackled across his shoulders. “Can you handle more?”

“Fuck, yes.”

Go screamed. Spark didn’t hold himself back. He let his power flow and rocked steadily. With his power flowing freely, however controlled, he was able to work himself steadily, moaning. Go was eager to see  him cum. He didn’t have hands to help and he could barely move his hips. All he had were words and even those failed him.

“Spark- ngh- cum, cum all over me,” he gasped out, “p-please?”

Electricity crackled around them and a loud snap filled the room. Bright yellow and black wings filled Go’s vision. A jolt of fear gripped him. It wasn’t Spark in front of him, not anymore. Claws ran down his chest, slicing open skin. It was gentle this time, compared to times before. Only little lines of red welled up to the surface. The wings beat gently, in time with the rise and fall on his cock.

“Don’t worry, human. My bonded cares for you too much for me to harm you. Enjoy the show,” He crooned, electricity cracked from wings to the floor. Zapdos was enjoying himself, using Go. The trainer wasn’t sure that if he safeworded the legendary would stop. A part of him hoped Spark had enough control this time but he wasn’t sure. This wasn’t negotiated.

Go whimpered and Zapdos reached between his own legs, thumbing the slit of his cock. “You really like my bonded, hm? He’s very likable, though. He has that effect. I’ve known that since he was a mere fledgling.”

He leaned down, smirking, putting his face directly in front of Go’s. The human trembled, and admitted something he never said to another. He hadn’t  even said it to Spark yet, “I love him.”

“Love, hm? What would you give for him, for his happiness?” Zapdos asked, stroking a cheek, “mind your answer, young one. A lie to me means you may never get him back.”

“Everything. My life-” he breathed, just before his air supply was cut off by Zapdos’s hand around his throat. Claws pricked at his neck. Fear swallowed him and the bird fed on it, worked himself faster and harder on Go’s cock.

The legendary came, lightning cracking through the room from one wing and striking the wall. It left a scorch mark in it’s wake. The bird licked it’s lip, clearly gaining some satisfaction in the physical pleasure of it all and bent over, licking a spot on Go’s shoulder. “I expect you to wear my mark with pride. He bit Go’s neck and pulled away, licking small traces of blood off his lips.

The storm in his eyes calmed and blue eyes returned to normal. Spark sagged against Go, shaking. “I’m sorry-”

“Shut up and take the cock ring off. You’re not done riding me are you?” he huffed.

“Ah- you sure?”

“Green, Spark, green.”

Spark leaned up and kissed him gently, sliding his cock out of his ass and pulling off the cock ring. The man tossed it aside to find later and kissed his own mark on warm skin. He slid back down and kept kissing Go’s face. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

“I’m ready, please?” Spark didn’t wait. He rocked his hips, noting that the fear had calmed his lover but hadn’t entirely taken away his lust. One hand cupped Go’s cheek and the trainer turned his head, kissing the wrist. Spark was always moved by Go’s care for him. He had heard the confession of love.

He didn’t know what he should say or do right now, but he knew to care for Go first. He rolled his hips, focusing on pleasuring Go. He licked his lips, reached back and turned the vibe up all the way. “Cum when you’re ready.”

“Yes, sir,” he breathed. Spark kept moving and kissed him, playing with his nipples. Go shuddered, back arching. It felt so good and his body was too primed to slow down. He came with a grunt, seed spilling into Spark’s ass.

They stayed like that for a long moment then Spark shut the vibe. He pulled it out then untied Go. It was a slow process that started with the arms then each leg. Spark moved to stand and get hydrogen peroxide for the wounds Zapdos inflicted on him. The trainer tugged his hand before he could stand all the way.

“Hold me, just for a bit?”

“Fine but we’re cleaning your cuts right after,”Spark insisted. He scooped the other into his arms and Go curled into his chest. “I’m sorry.”

“Shut up, I’ve got you, like always,” he sighed, kissing Spark’s cheek.

“I love you too,” Spark breathed back, blushing lightly, “I do. I’m not just saying it because you did. I… I’ve been waiting for a while for you to say it. I didn’t want to pressure you as a team leader or a dom so… I love you, okay?”

“I know you do, idiot.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed this~
> 
> If you'd like to leave a comment please do!


End file.
